Need you now
by GagaAdamFan
Summary: Tommy loves Adam, but he doesn't know how to say... Sorry for always changing the POV's I just liked it that way. Maybe I do spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not english... Please review :


1.) It was one of these nights which Tommy loved. Him and Adam were lying on the bed in Adam's Hotel room and watching a movie. He pretended to be asleep and breathed against Adam's neck. God he smelled so good. Adam softly began to carress Tommy's back what gave him horrible chills.

"oh shit I hope he didn't recognize..." Tommy thought by himself. But Adam's soft chuckle told him he did. Fuck. For a seconde Tommy stopped breathing.

"It's okay Glitters go back to sleep... or whatever you were doing"

His voice... so soft, so angle-like, Tommy needed more of him.

"mmmm Adam?"

"Yes Glitters?"

"Oh I think I was just dreaming" Idiot!

Tommy blushed horribly but that made Adam just giggle.

"Really Tommy, go back to sleep!"

Tommy did and fell asleep against Adam's big and safe chest.

When did it start? Tommy couldn't tell. He couldn't tell when he begam to feel more than friendship towards Adam. When he began to find these eyes not just beautiful but also romantic and sexy. Like he always loved these ice-blue eyes, from the first moment on but at some point he found himself lost in them. One day he realized he was waiting every show just for Fever, so he could feel Adam's soft, velvet-like lips on his againe. Tommy loved the way Adam laughed, the way his voice sounded, when he spoke and when he sang. He loved the way Adam could look in his eyes and right into his soul. He loved how Adam would hug him tight from time to time and how he cuddled him when Tommy was sleepy. All in all he loved everything about Adam. Tommy Joe Ratliff was in love with Adam fucking Lambert. And everyone thought he was straight. Tommy used to think that himslef really, but Adam just turned his world upside down.

To bad that Tommy was a shy guy, no way he would tell Adam how he felt...

2.) Tommy's POV

When I woke up the bed felt cold. I closed my eyes again to breathe in Adam's sweet smell

once again before I decided to look for him. The room was empty and quiet, even the

Bathroom door was open and there was no light. Disappointed I got up when I

saw a piece of paper lying on the table. It was Adam's handwriting.

Hey Glitters,

Sorry, Monte needed me for some music stuff. I didn't want to wake you up...

See you at soundcheck!

3 Adam

PS: I think the coffee maschine here is broken -.-

Okay these were two bad news at once. I couldn't have breakfast with Adam and I couldn't

have coffee for breakfast. Perfect. I checked the time and realized I didn't have much time

for breakfast anyway. I took a quieck shower, fixed my makeup (Thanks god Adam left his

eyliner on the table too...) and left. I was already in the car when I realized I was wearing

the same outfit as yesterday. Fuck it no one would care...

When I saw a coffee shop I suddendly had a wonderful idea! The coffee maschine was broken

so I was gonna buy coffee for Adam!

Proud I walked in the room, where we did soundcheck and handed Adam the coffee.

His face lit up with a seconde.

"For me? Oh thanks Glitters, that's so nice!"

"It's nothing" I smiled when suddendly Monte and Isaac walked past.

"So you bring Adam coffee, what's with me?" Monte whined.

"It's cause he hasn't a crush on you and because your not his babyboy" Isaac smirked.

And of course I had to fall into a deep blush. urghhh

"It's cause the coffee in my hotel room is broken, I wrote him a note this morning, it's just

really *aufmerksam* by him!"

Thanks Adam!

For a seconde it was quiet and I already thought Adam had safed me when Isaac suddendly

burst out laughing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my god! Tommy SLEPT in your room, he even wears the same outfit as

yesterday!"

Shiiiit!

"So what, he fell asleep while we watched a movie okay? can we start now?" Adam

suddendly sounded pissed.

So no one said another word and we all started playing.

Adam's POV

Oh how much I hated Isaac and Monte sometimes! Don't get me wrong their great friends,

but they can't leave this Adommy thing alone. Everytime Tommy or me show affection they

start laughing at us. Not that Tommy wasn't extremly cute and unbelievable hot, but he was

also straight. Thanks universe!

So the show began, after a great soundcheck the show should be great too. But something was

different tonight. I somehow felt nervous... I was never nervous! I mean I'm Adam Lambert!

I don't need to get nervous. Okay I'm a dork sorry... but that's what happens when thousand

of fans worship you with every note you sing...

Okay time for fever! I love fever, the song is just great, I mean Gaga is genius, and it also

means I can kiss Tommy. I like kissing him, so what? On tour I don't get to kiss many

guys and Tommy is cute. And it's just for the fans right?

After the show I walked straight into my dressing room but I stopped when I heard Isaac's

voice. He was talking to Tommy. Yeah I know it's not nice to listen but hey, their were really

loud and right next to my dressing room, so it wasn't only my fault.

So now I'm standing here listening...

"...know you're more than friends right Ratliff?" that's Isaac, of course.

"Bitch you know it's not like that"

"But you wish don't you?"

"No, why should I? Adam is my boss by the way and anyway I'm fucking straight!"

"... as a circle Ratliff... however I'll go to bed"

Okay that shouldn't hurt me. Don't be hurt Adam, your a big rockstar. Fuck! Why does

it hurt me to hear that from Tommy? I knew he was straight, I never had feelings for

him stronger than friendship.

So why do I feel like I'm about to cry?

Tommy's POV

Okay I know I shouldn't lie to Isaac, he's my best friend but hey, he would annoy me every

day if I told about my feelings for Adam. So I just said some stupid stuff. Oh

god how should I ever get over Adam... I really wanna spent another night in his bed, so right

after we got in the car for the hotel I ask him...

"Heyo Babyboy, do you wanna watch another movie or something? I promise to bring new

cloths for tomorrow this time!" I wink, I hope this wasn't to much...

"Sorry Tommy Joe... just not... tonight."

Oh shit, what's wrong?

"You okay Adam?"

"Yes I am, okay Tommy? Doesn't mean I'm not okay just because I don't wanna play your

pillow tonight!" he suddendly hisses at me.

Fuck! I have clearly done something wrong, but what for god's sake?

I decide to leave him alone and try to tell myslef he's just having his Diva-moment.

But deep in my heart I know I'm wrong.

Back at the hotel I try to sleep but it's hard. the bed feels cold and I know I'm gonna have

nightmares. Oh god I'm such a *weichei* I always have nightmares for no reasons.

Suddendly I see a light flashing over the sky.

Oh no... nononono!

A thunder rolls over the landscape.

And I find myself nearly crying under the sheets.

Fuck. Yes I'm afraid of thunderstorms okay? And I know I'm weak and everything but it

really scares the shit out of me!

Another thunder and I scream and begin to panic.

Okay I know exactly what I have to do. I will regret that so bad in the morning, I already know. But Adam is the only one who I can trust. Isaac would kill me if I came into his room at this time. I grab some random shirt and jeans and leave...

In the dark hallway I'm about to go back but the thought of my cold bed makes me run even faster towards Adam's room.

Okay Tommy Joe you can do that.

I knock at the door and without waiting for an answer I open it.

Adam's POV

It was hard for me to fall asleep after I was so mean to Tommy and after all I heard... but I finally managed it. When suddendly at about 2am someone knocked at my door I wanted to get really angry when I suddendly saw who was standing there, looking like he had seen a ghost and crying (fuck!), Tommy.

"A-A-Adam I d-don't kno-ow what I I have done b-but p-please..."

fuck I hurt Tommy so bad? He takes a deep breathe and started talking againe.

"I know your mad at me, but I don't know why and I'm really so so sorry but... I... I am afraid

of thunderstorms, I'm sorry but I need you... please Adam?"

He stands there crying like a little child, my poor little Tommy. shit what have I done? This is all my fault...

"I'm really sorry, do you want me to go?"

"Oh my god Tommy no! Stop apologizing, I am sorry! This is all my fault! Shhh just come here Glitterbaby..."

He crawls into my bed, carefull not to touch me under the covers. Then he looked up to me with those beautiful brown... hurt puppy eyes. Then he looks to the ground and I know he is blushing in this moment.

I sigh and pull him into a tight hug.

"Listen Tommy I'm not mad at you. I just had a bad day okay? Shit I never wanted to hurt you okay? It was just a bad day Tommy, nothing else shhhh..."

"dunt bleviv ya" he mumbles into the pillows. what?

"sorry baby, what did you say?"

He takes a deep breathe and looks right into my eyes.

"I said I don't believe you Adam"

Shit. Am I really such a bad liar?. I feel my brain working and my heart burning.

"Go to sleep Glitterbaby"

"no"

"Please baby, trust me"

"no, not until I know what's wrong. You were really upset. and your not telling me why. so

it's something about me. Please Adam what have I done?"

"Please Tommy I can't tell you."

"Babyboy..." he whispers, his hand carressing my cheek "... I would never wanna hurt you,

you know?" fuck he looks like he's about to cry againe... "so please tell me"

"you would hate me and I would ruin what I have with you"

"I would never hate you! and nothing could ruin our friendship, I promise!" right Tommy...

friendship, your still talking about friendship.

"It would baby, I'm sorry"

"Okay I will leave it for tonight, but you will have to tell me"

I sigh.

"Just sleep Tommy Joe, I'm sorry I hurt you today"

"s ok" he mumbles" then he falls asleep against my chest... againe...and againe it feels so

right.

Tommy's POV

As I wake up I feel the warmth of Adam next to me. Right I fell asleep on his chest and he is still there. I keep my eyes closed and smile in the sheets.

"Good morning Tommy Joe" I hear him softly saying. Oh he's awake...

"Morning Babyboy"

"I hope you slept well even if the thunderstorm was still working?"

"Of course I did, I'm not scared when I'm with you!" Okay that came out more honest than I wanted...

I hear him chuckle "Good to know..." I open my eyes and see his smile.

"Will you tell me?" I speak quiet and soft... hoping to comfort him.

"What?"

"You know what I mean"

"You said you would leave it for tonight... that was around 2am, so I guess it's still that night" I see his smirk and can't help but laugh.

"I bet your full of dirty secrets Lambert, can't you tell me that one?"

"No. And now get your cute ass bed out of bed!" Did he just say my ass was cute? Challenge accepted. I knee on the bed and shake my ass right in front of his face.

"Uhh Tommy... you better..."

I laugh and look at him and wait! Did he just blush? Adam fucking Lambert NEVER blushes.

I see he's embarrassed so I just leave it and go to get a shower.

Adam's POV

I look after him as he mooves his sexy ass into the badroom. Okay I blushed a bit but whatever. He knows I'm gay and he knows he's sexy. And cute. And... okay i have to stop thinking that way. Okay maybe I am in love with him. I guess I always was but I didn't really think about it much cause I know he's straight. So why now?

I hear the water going on and have to think of Tommy's naked body in the shower.

I sigh and begin to apply makeup. I search out some cloths, fuck the shower I took one yesterday night... Where is my Queen-shirt? maybe in the cupboard. Then suddendly the bathroom door opens and Tommy stands there with wet hair and a deep red blush on his face. Right I'm still topless.

"Umm sorry Glitters, I need to find my Queen-shirt." Did I just caught him starring at me? Okay who could blame him, I would stare at anyone topless too, boy or girl...

"Oh that's no problem for me Adam" he says smiling.

"Good to know" I give him a big smirk.

"Wh... oh... Adam come on! You know how I meant it!" But his blush returns...

"I know Glitters, I know..." Then I notice he's wearing the same stuff as yesterday night.

"I thought you wanted to bring fresh cloths this time?" I wink.

He laughs.

"Sorry Babyboy, I will go and get changed, we don't want to bring up another... uhh... conversation right? " He laughs and his eyes are laughing with him. God he's so beautiful...

"Right"

Then suddendly my door opens and Isaac walks in. Of course without knocking.

"Hey Boss have you seen..." then he suddendly he smirks wildley. "...Tommy... I guess you did, all night long! And awww did you take a shower together?"

"Didn't you notice his hair isn't wet?" Tommy hisses.

"Come we all know he uses a hair dryer..."

"So Isaac, what exactly do you want? Bring us coffee? Cause that would be nice, facing the fact that the coffee maschine is still broken!" I wear my most obvious fake smile.

"No, I wanted to ask Tommy Joe if he wants to have breakfast with me... but I guess he's busy" Oh god I hate that smirk!

"It's okay I'm coming!" Tommy rushes through the door and leaves me a bit disappointed. When he's closing the door he gives me one last glance and mouthes "thank you!"

Thank you for what? That I comfort him when he was scared after I was so mean. He shouldn't say Thank you for that... but that's Tommy; always cute and a bit shy.

Tommy's POV

I felt kinda bad for leaving Adam like that after he comforted me so nicely yesterday night, but I really don't want Isaac to tease us even more.

He takes me to Starbuck's and really, when Isaac isn't a dick he's the most wondeful best friend I can imagine to have. He buys me coffee and sits down next to me to the table I chose. Next to the window, I like it when I can look outside.

"Talk to me" A pushy best friend.

"About what?" I try to laugh it away.

"About your feelings for Adam"

"Isaac..." I warn him.

"No Ratliff, seriously, don't you see it yourself? You like him, he likes you, it's obvious, so what's your problem? Are you not ready for a gay relationship or what?"

"Woah Isaac, calm down. First of all I'm straight. And even if I liked him, there's no way he would ever like me back!"

"Let's ignore that straight-part and ask why he shouldn't like you" Why does he exactly know how to make me talk?

"Because he could have everyone! All these beautiful and succesfull boy who would give anything to be his, you know?"

"But why would he want those?"

"Seriously?"

"Listen Tommy, I might sound really gay now, but you are a beautiful and sweet guy. Your not only exactly Adam's type but you two also seem to be so close. Can't you see how much he cares for you?"

"I care so much for him too" I mumble softly. Shit why did I say that? I blush deeply and wait for Isaac's laughter. But nothing. Sunddendly I hear him say softly

"I know Tommy Joe, I know..." I look at him surprised.

"What?"

"I expected you to laugh at me!"

"Ohh Tommy I'm sorry if I made fun of you guys sometimes, but it's just to funny to see you being in love so deeply and then denying it in the most obvious moments!"

There he said it. He said love. Like I love Adam but also like Adam loves me. No Ratliff stop thinking like that. You will just get hurt.

"Okay thanks Isaac but I feel like being alone, I think i will go shopping okay?"

"Okay, but be back at the bus in two hours, Monte said we would leave then, there's another show tonight and I think Brad and Cassidy are in the audience tonight so Adam booked another Hotel in the next city."

Oh fuck Adam exs. And even two of them, hot as hell and I'm nothing compared to them. And a hotel room and probably one of Adam's parties which usually involve a lot of drinks.

I sighed.

"All right see you!"

"Bye Ratliff..."

I went to couple of stores when I suddendly found them. Bracelets. Two of them, belonging to each other and looking like snakes. Really beautiful, but not quiet my style and to big. It looked like something Adam would wear... Well that was a good idea, I decided to buy them for him. Not like I would give them to him tonight when Cassidy and Brad were there, but their time would come...

Adam's POV

We were all at the bus, waiting for Tommy... He went shopping and probably got distracted by makeup or something.

"He promised he would be here in time..." Isaac mumbles.

"That boy better comes soon, I don't wanna be late for soundcheck!"

"Talking about me?" I turned around and looked right into Tommy's pretty face.

"Yep, finally you made it!"

"I'm sorry" he smiles apologizing. He's so cute!

"Aww it's okay Kitty!" He laughs and acts like he's purring. Then he jumps into the bus and sits on the couch. I decide to join when Cam takes my place. Oh well I will cuddle some other time with him. I really am excited to tonight, especially the after show party, considering that Brad and Cassidy would join. Those two boys are pure fun!

"Hey guys I just hope you all gonna join my little after show party tonight?" I smirk cause I know everybody in this room knows exaclty what a party with Brad Cass and me means.

"Hell yes!" Cam seems really exited. Good.

"Me too!" Brooke agrees and adds "I think the rest of the dancers too..."

"Why not, let's call it 'surrounded by gays and girls'..." Isaac mubles and I have to laugh

"Not only Isaac! What about you Monte?"

"Naaa I will let you kids party..." Okay I thought so...

"Okay, Tommy?"

"Umm I dont really know..." I know that Tommy somehow feels intimided by Brad and Cass. But there is absolut no need to! They just wanna party, their good boys.

"Come on Tommy!"

"uhmm..."

"pualeeeeeeeeeez! please Kitty for me?" I do my best puppy look. He laughs.

"Okay but if I fall asleep before midnight don't call me weak." he smiles.

"Yay, promised!" I cant help but smile too. It's good to know Tommy will be there.

Tommy's POV

Okay I'm here for Adam. Well it wasn't hard to convince me, just knowing that Adan wanted

to have me around when his exs are there feels good. It's also a bit scarry but good.

After Brad told us how hot our kiss and our flirting on stage is and how much he would have

liked to see more, a smirk of Adam and a deep blush of mine we get quieckly bored.

"Less play sssspin the bottl" Cam is the only one who is already really drunk.

"Noooo what about the game of truth or dare? Much more fun than random kissing..." Yes

Brooke is still sober and wants to have some fun. Most of us agree (I just keep my mouth

shut) so Brooke start spinning the bottle. It points on Brad.

"Brad, truth or dare?" He smirks

"dare, of course"

"I dare you to kiss Cassidy!"

They laugh and Brad slowly mooves his lips agains Cassidy's, in the end he even shoves his

tounge in.

I can see Adam definatly enjoying the view. I cant help but feeling a little jealous.

Then Brad spins the bottle.

"Isaac truth or dare"

"truth" Brad roles his eyes.

"Oh well what did you think when you saw us kissing."

"It looks like Adam is clearly enjoying the view!" Isaac is so smart. Everybody laughs and Adam smirks a bit embarassed, trying to cover it with a seductive look.

Isaac spins the bottle.

"Adam truth or dare?"

"truth.."

"really Adam? You became so boring..." Cassidy throws in. Isaac thinks a moment.

"What kind of guys do you prefer?"

"Blonde and skinny" Cassidy laughs.

"what?" Adam asks. Cassidy points on me. Shit. Of course I blush againe. Adam just spins the bottle.

"Oh well Brad againe. Truth or dare honey?"

"Dare! Let's make this intresting!"

"Go make out with Cam and make sure you grab her!" Brad looks a bit diusgusted but does what Adam wants. Cam is to drunk to refuse. I can't help but laugh at this... a gay man and a lesbian making out...

Brad spins the bottle. Oh no...

"Tommy Joe! Truth or dare darling?" I think a seconde.

"dare!" I really dont wanna talk about my feelings for Adam.

"Good boy. So go and strip for Adam! Only the shirt, but make sure you end up on his lap!"

Woah! Okay I down another shot and go.

It's easier than I thought, maybe in cause of the alcohol or maybe cause Adam really seems to

be pleased. My hoodie falls to the floor and finally after some dance mooves my shirt does

too. Adam's eyes widen. He looks more excited than when Brad and Cass kissed.

I moove on his lap when I suddendly feel him beeing hard. Wow am I such a good stripper?

I should be emberrassed but I'm not. Alcohol is a wonderful thing...

"Okay I think I'll stay until your... uuh... little problem is gone" I whipser in his ear.

"No it's okay Glitters..." he's a bit emberrassed. Not enough drinks.

"Shhh it's okay Adam, don't be embarressed, I don't mind." I smile and touch his hair. None

of us cares that the others mooved on playing.

"Really Tommy!" He hisses through gripped teeth.

"Woah Adam, what's wrong?" Suddendly he seems to be angry.

"See it won't get better at all when you stay here! Can't you see? God why are you so

blinde?" He jumps up and runs out of Brad's hotel room in which we met.

Everyboy looks surprised after him.

"I'll look for him." I mumble and rush after Adam.

I don't even knock I just walk right into his room. He's standing in front of the mirror,

starring at his own reflection.

"Hey" I say softly, touching his back.

He says nothing, just turns his head away from me.

"You should go Glitters, sorry"

"Not this time Adam, I don't wanna cry myself asleep againe just because you won't tell me

what I've done! What is wrong me Adam? What have I done that you can change your mood

towards me so quieckly? Please just tell me... Babyboy I really don't wanna hurt you, that's

the last thing I would want!" He suddendly looks deep into my eyes. My knees get weak. He

looks so vurlnable, so hurt.

"You cried yourself asleep" He looks surprised.

"Yeah, you mean a lot to me Adam, you know?"

"I didn't know..." he mumbles. I see a tear running down his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I actually care for you" Icaress his cheek and whip away his

tear.

"Talk to me Adam." He takes a deep breathe.

"You'll hate me."

"Never"

"I don't know where to start"

"The beginning."

"I don't know know when it began"

"So then start with yesterday" Man that guy would drive me crazy...

"Okay..." he looks at me. I can tell he's hurt.

"Well yesterday after the show... on my way to my dressing room I – I heart Isaac talking,

h-he was talking to you... and I know it shouldn't have hurt me to hear that from you, I mean

I know your straight and anyway why should you want me, b-but it did s-so I couldn't be

around you and today having you on my lap topless, knowing I'll never have you i-is just to

much and I... I..."

I'm speechless. To many thoughts.

1.) He wants me to be his.

2.) He thinks I don't want him.

3.) He thinks he's not good enough for me.

4.) Me beeing topless turn him on. mmmmm.

okay ignore the last point...

"Y-you h-hate me..." he's still shaking.

"What? no Adam! no! I..." i have no idea what to say. Then suddendly I know how to

explain.

I softly press my lips against his. He depends the kiss at once.

"What do you think did I talk about with Isaac that morning?" I mumble, then kiss him againe

"Why do you think it hurts me so much beeing rejected by you" Another kiss.

"Why do you think I have fun stripping for you?"

"You mean you want me too?" I smile.

"Of course Adam. I always did" He smiles too and holds me tight. Tired of partying and

crying we fall asleep together, againe...

Adam's POV

It's a been a few weeks since Tommy and me finally came together. We decided to keep it a secret cause Tommy said he "wasn't ready for that gay-relationship-thing-in-public-stuff" I didn't really get it and suggested to tell it only the band but Tommy looked at me with those pleading puppy eyes... And I don't really care anyway as long as I have him. And I also think it's romantic to sneak into his room every night when the others are sleeping. Plus he

promised at some point we would just start acting like a couple and front of them and see what happens.

"Hey my love" I whisper and sneak into his room. He smiles. I call him my love often, I think it fits... even if we didnt say those three magic words yet. Of course I love him but I'm afraid I will scare the shit out of him if I tell him. I just really don't wanna push him.

"Hi Babyboy"

I crawl under the sheets and breathe in his sweet smell.

"You all right Glitters?"

"Mhmm there's just something wrong with my back, it hurts a bit.."

I smile and begin to massage his back.

"Just relax baby"

"Ohh that's nice" He smiles and I stop to kiss him on his sweet lips. but he protests.

"Nooo don't stop Baby" I chuckle and keep going.

"Yess right there Baby mmmm don't stop" oh god he moans... I breathe loudly, trying to controle my body.

"Oh sorry it sounded a bit sexual right?" he mumbles and blushes a bit. his blush is so cute!

"Well kinda" I laugh "Considering the fact that sex seems to be a risky subject for you" I mumble. I know I'm right. Whenever someone in the band mentions sex he blushes and turns away from me. Everytime I try to shove my hands under his shirt while making out he pushes me away. And I'm okay with that. Like I said I really don't wanna push him, but I feel like we could at least talk about it.

He turns around and looks into my eyes, ignoring his blush.

"It's not a risky subject Adam it's just...I..I I don't feel...

"You don't feel ready"

"Yes, sorry"

"But Baby when will you be ready for us? Are you even ready for me?"

"Please Adam, I am ready for you"

"Then tell me what you are scared of, don't you... don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" He takes a deep breathe

"Listen Adam, I've never been with a man before, you know that. I never felt something like this before. I wanna do it right. Not only sex, you know that." I nod

"And I also... I also am afraid of having sex with a man. I know it will be different and probably hurt and I just wanna BE right now. With you."

I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"I could be gentle" I whisper and begin to kiss his neck. I know he enjoys that.

"Adam... please" I sigh

"Look at me Tommy Joe"

He does. He's so beautiful. Okay I know I didn't wanna push him but I have to do that.

"You know... I love you"

His eyes widen and his jaw drops. Did it really surprise him? Fuck what have I done?

"Hey hey Glitters its okay you don't have to say anything, I thought you knew... listen I really don't wanna push you. I'm sorry"

He just keeps staring. then he finally says something.

"Really?" I look at him confused.

"You really love me?"

"Of course Baby did it really surprise you?"

"I always wondered if someone like you cold love someone like me" Okay now I am confused. Can't he see how perfect he is? I thought he knew!

"Oh Tommy, how could I not?"

"You could have anyone" he mumbles and blushes.

"Okay, Tommy Joe Ratliff, look at me!" He does, his face is still red.

"You are the most amazing man I've met in my whole life. You are sweet and adorable and kind. And everytime you laugh I have to laugh with you because your so beautiful. I love everything about you! The way you shake your head to get your hair out of your face, the way you look down at your bass when you play, how you smile every night when I come to your room and the way your voice sounds when your whispering at night. You are an amazing kisser. You are the best bass player ever. You are the most beautiful man on this planet. Tommy I've never wanted anyone in an emotional way like I want you. Look Glitterbaby I REALLY love you, a lot!"

I see a few tears running down his cheek. I smile and gently whip them away.

"I love you too" I smile.

"No more pushing for tonight I promise." He giggles... awww so adorable!

"Push me a little bit Lambert!" Wow, like seriously?

"Come on make out with me a bit" Ahhh would have been to good... Then he notices I'm a bit disappointed.

"Sorry Adam...I promise one day we will have everything." He looks to the ground.

"And I will wait as long as you want. Just let me have those nights" He nods. Then I pull him into a deep kiss and we make out for the rest of the night.

Tommy's POV

Of course we are tired when we wake up the morning. We made out for a time that felt like ages. Plus I can still taste him on my lips. He sneaks out of my "room" and walks in his own. We don't really have rooms on the bus, the bed hardly fits in and maybe some cloths. But it gives us a little privacy, which is nice. Especially when you like to share your privacy with one special person...

I fix my makeup and go to get breakfast. However Adam was faster than me.

"Morning guys"

"Gooooooood morning Glitters! Did you sleep well?" Adam smirks. I know he somehow enoys that little game.

"Fabulous thank you!" Then Cam gets all the attention.

"I REALLY need to get laid" she says through gripped teeth, looking at the cover girl of some TV magazine. We all laugh.

"Well go get yourself a pretty fan girl after the show!" Adam suggests.

"Eww that's gross!"

"Shut up Monte!" It's funny how Adam has to defend his idea.

"It's just because you also had your fun with fanboys before" Okay now I listen!

And of course Isaac has to joins in.

"Exactly... who was that redhead two weeks a go? Did you fuck him?" Two weeks a go he was already MY boyfriend for god's sake!

"No... even I think he would have loved it" Adam smirks and winks at me. Asshole!

"So when did you got laid the last time?" Fuck why does Cam has to be so direct?

"It's been a while." Adam sighs. Okay I do feel a little guilty. Adam is just a man and he got needs but I really am scared. I want him too, but something makes me back off. I don't wanna get hurt and I don't wanna destroy what we have right now. What if I'm horrible in bed with men? I have no idea what to do... He says he would show me but what if everyrthing just goes wrong? I love him so much...

We arrive at the arena, do a quick soundcheck and then we run up on stage. It feels so good. The cheering fans, the loud music in my ears, Adam's voice. Then it comes to Whole lotta love, which I love cause Adam always mooves so sexy on stage. But this time it's different.

He walks right over to me and grabs my hair. His voice is right next to my hair as he whispers "I want your whoooooole lotta love..." It's sexy, but I also get the hiden message.

For the fans I play along and wink at him and act like I'd hiss sexy at him.

But after the show I feel embarrassed. I feel like a teenage girl who thinks it's cool to let her 3580th boyfriend wait for her. Not like she was a virgin. And it's not cool at all I know that. Then Adam enters my dressing room. He closes the door and smile before he kisses me.

"That wasn't very nice of you!"

"The whole lotta love thing?"

"Yes!"

"Relax baby it was just for the fans!"

"We both know it wasn't!"

"I promise!"

I'm still upset and Adam can see it.

"Okay I will go now, see you tonight Glitters, come into my room this time... if you want"

At the door he turns around againe.

"And I'm sorry" he thinks another seconde "Please come tonight" he whispers and finally goes. I could see he felt guilty. And of course I will come tonight, after all I love him, and I know he loves me too and he didn't wanna hurt me.

When I come back to the bus I'm the last one. Isaac tells me that Adam is already in his room.

I say I will go to sleep and walk into my room. I hate that, waiting until everyone is sleeping. I feel really guilty I was pissy with Adam cause I can understand him and I know he's doing his best to make me happy and comfortable. He cares so much about me. It feels so good and safe with him, I really feel the need to apologize.

Usually I would remoove my makeup and but some random sleeping cloths on. But I feel like Adam deserves better tonight. So I try to look good and put some black satin boxers on and my skinny white shirt. And I do my hair. I hope I don't look to overdressed. I finally take my shoes of and decide I will polish my toe nails too. At the end I'm happy with the result and walk over to Adam's room.

I quitly open the door. His room his dark and only the light from the bus hallway shines in and I can see his clean face, without any makeup. I wonder if knows how beautiful he is.

"You came!" He smiles.

"Of course I did. And I'm sorry, I overreacted" I mumble and look to the floor as I close the door.

"Aww it's okay and I was a dick! Now come here" I laugh and walk towards his bed.

"Wow you look georgeous tonight! What for?" I love how he looks at me. Like I was something special.

"For you. I thought you deserved better tonight"

"You know you look beautiful not matter what cloths or how much makeup you wear?"

"Ahh psht! Don't lie to me" But I smile.

"I never lie" He mumbles and pulls me close.

Okay I know we have to make things clear. I have to make things clear, he deserves that.

"You wanna sleep with me" He stops breathing.

"Of course I do" He mumbles. "But I'll wait. As long as you want. Because what I really want is you. And if you don't want to have sex until we're 70 and old and ugly then it's okay with me. Really. You don't have to feel like I preasure you. You know... imagine it works quiet good" he chuckles and presses his lips into my neck.

"I love you" I whisper, just to remind him. "And I'm sorry I'm so complicated"

"Shh it's okay Glitters. You've never done it with a man before, it's like loosing your virginity againe. It's normal to be scared."

"It's just... I don't understand myself. I would say I wanna be sure I'm doing it with the right one, but I know your the right one!"

"Hmm... maybe you can think of the worst thing that could happen... that's what your scared of?" Awww! I know he's doing that to help me with myself, not to get in my pants quicker. That's so sweet.

So I think of the worst case. Like I said, what if I'm horrible?

I blush. I always blush, it really sucks!

"What is it baby?" He laughs softly. "So horrible?"

"I could be horrible" I mumble.

"Horrible in bed?"

"Yeah what if I do everything wrong? And then your disappointed..."

"Oh... oh baby listen. Okay. Do you think I could be horrible?"

"no!"

"why?" I don't know where this should go. But I try to play along.

"Because you have much more experience!... and...uh... because your a sex god!"

He laughs softly.

"Are you a fanboy or what?"

"It's the truth" I smirk.

"Okay what else?"

"Do I really need more reasons? Come on Adam we both know you must be good in bed!"

"Think about it Tommy. Why are you so sure it'd be good with me?"

I think I moment. Finally I say

"Because I love you" And I know it's the truth. He smiles wildley.

"Exactly Tommy." He carresses my cheek. "I love you Tommy Joe. No matter what it'd be wonderful." I smile. He makes me feel so safe, it's like he takes all my insecurities.

"Thank you Adam"

"It's nothing... and you know what Glitters?"

"What?"

"I think your just waiting for the right moment. And I believe that moment will come"

"Right" I smile "It will come when it's right"

He pulls me into a tight hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too Tommy"

Later that night I wake up and feel really warm. Fuck Adam is such a heater! I try to moove his arm away without waking him up. But of course I fail.

"Huu? Oh sorry baby" He smirks and mooves his arm away.

"Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep babyboy"

"Hmm what if I don't want to?" He mooves his lips closer to mine. Suddendly I don't feel tired at all anymore. Hmm he tastes to good. Like vanilla, just like he smells.

Our kisses heat up and soon we're having a hot making out session. We do that a lot in those nights and I just love it.

Suddendly Adam's hands are on my hips, moving around my stomach. Usually that would be the point were I back off and get into a position where he can't get under my shirt.

But somehow I feel safe tonight.

"Want me to take it off?" I caugh between two kisses.

"Mmmmmm yeah!" he smiles "...um.. only if you want to" he adds. He's so sweet.

I smile and let it fall to the floor. Not that he didn't see me topless before but we both know it's different tonight. More sexual.

"Wow" he lays on the bed and looks up to me. I knee there in my black boxers and topless.

"You really are beautiful Tommy Joe" I blush... no comment.

"Your turn!"

"Huh?"

"Take it off Lambert" I smirk. He gets it and within a seconde he's topless too.

"You know it's a turn on when you tell me what to do?" I laugh.

"Kiss me!" He pulls me into the sheets and we continue making out.

It's somehow romantic, we role all over the bed and I can't stop laughing between the kisses.

It takes me a while before I notice my...uh... little problem.

Adam smirks and asks

"Having fun Glitters? Your laughing like I was funny" He winks.

"Umm yeah..." He follows my eyes and notices the bulge in my pants. Then he looks deep into my eyes.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" I think a seconde. Then I nod. He smiles and his lips wander down my body.

"Just relax baby..."

I shiver as he gently bites my hip. That's such a turn on. He comes back up to my face... his lips are so close to my ear.

"Don't worry we don't have to get there yet" I smile. That's good. It relives me somehow.

"Okay" But so what would he do?

His lips go back down my body, his hands begin to carress my ass. I can't stop the soft moan that's leaving my lips.

He mumbles something against my leg but I can't understand. Then he suddendly pulls my pants down. I tense up and stop breathing, waiting for his reaction. But he calms me down.

"Shhh baby realx... wow your so fuckin beautiful..."

He looks at my dick like he wants to eat it and FUCK! That's what he's doing. Oh my god his lips work so professionaly I can't stop myself from moaning.

"Oh god Adam!"

"Pshhh don't wake the others up" He smirks up to me.

"Oh my god keep going!" I groan and he does. I throw my head back, oh shit that man drives me crazy I swear!

"Grab my hair Glitters, I don't mind" He noticed I grabed the sheets, I didn't wanna hurt him... but so I take his hair and it feels so soft and he just makes it so perfect.

"Fuckkk Adam I'm gonna cum"... "Urghh baby you have stop or I will... aaagh"

But instead he grabs my balls and begins so play with them. I really don't think I can hold back one more seconde!

"It's okay Tommy cum in my mouth baby" That's to much. It's throws me over the edge and I see stars.

"Fuckkkk Adaaaaam!" I don't care who hears me.

Adam swallows all of it, he doesn't seem to mind.

Then he comes up to me and kisses me soft and brief because I'm completly breatheless.

I can still taste myself on his lips.

"Wow" I caugh

"You okay my love?"

"If I'm okay? Adam that was amazing!"

"I'm happy" he smiles. He also looks proud. Then this feeling comes back. What if I can't do it like that? Brain shut up! Do what you want Tommy, you know you want it.

"I wanna try"

"what?"

"what you just did. Is.. is that okay?"

"Of course baby, I'm all yours, you know that." He smiles. I know he's happy I wanna try.

"And... I said try... so if I can't... I'm sorry"

"Tommy, you don't have to do something you don't want to"

"I know" I smile."But I want to so bad"

With this I go down his body. Leaving love bites all over his neck.

"Hmmm Tommy..."

"Shhh"

I keep kissing his whole body until I reach his sweatpants. I wanna pull them down as sexy as he did with mine but I struggle with them until Adam smiles and helps me by raising his ass in the air. Okay I feel a bit embarrassed but I keep going.

When I look at his dick I'm impressed. I knew he was big but he's huge!

Oh god I'm nervous.

"Fuckk Tommy!" Adam whines. Shit I'm letting him wait. Then he looks down at me and mumbles

"Just remember what I told you baby"

I do and suddendly feel more confident. He loves me, this won't change that. And he really looks hot so naked and needy.

I begin to lick down his whole lenght and he moans loudly. I look up to him and know he doesn't act.

I keep licking him all around his dick and tease his top if my wet tounge. It feels right and I'm not so intimitaed anymore, Adam's moans are definetly helping.

"Oh baby your such a tease mmmmm" Adam whines.

I chuckle and finally take his whole lenght in my mouth.

"Oh goooood" He grabs the sheets, just like I did.

But I'm scared offering him to take my hair, I'm busy enough with his... uhh... glambulge, I think that's how the fans call it.

I take him in as deep as I can and begin to suck. It's easier than I thought and Adam seems to enjoy it. I try to copy his behaviour and take his balls in my hands. He moans even louder.

"Urghh baby watch out I'm close" I can feel it. Hmmm I wonder what it will feel like.

"Aaaah baby you don't have to... shit stop it..." I know I don't have to let him cum in my mouth, but now I want the whole package!

"Do it Adam"

"Oh Tommyyyyyyyy" I moan over his dick as he explodes. Fuck! I mean really explode. I can't even breathe and I struggle to swallow all of it but I fail, some of it flows on the sheets. At least I manage not to gag. Mmmmm he tastes better than I thought he would. I lick my lips clean and lay next to him. He doesn't speak trying to get his breathe back. I wanna know what I was like but I know asking right now would be cheesy.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"mhm"

"Wow Tommy..."

"So... you liked it?" I suddendly feel shy againe

"Tommy that was the best ever"

"Liar" I blush.

"No really baby, you know I wouldn't lie to you. This was incredible"

"Well I think I made kind of a mess in the end" I mumble looking down at the white stuff I couldn't swallow.

"You wouldn't have had to swallow..." Now Adam is the one who blushes. Is he ashamed of his... uh... big orgasm?

"Adam, you know what?"

"hmm?"

"You taste delicious" I smile and kiss him. He holds me close and we fall back to sleep.

Adam's POV

I wake up by the light going on in my room.

"Adaaaaaaaaaam time to wake u-up! It's a beautiful day and you have to fix your make-up"

someone is singing. I open my eyes. It's Isaac. Fuck! Suddendly I remember everything of last night. And then Isaac notices that I'm naked. And that Tommy is lying next to me – also

naked.

"OMG I KNEW IT!" And of course that wakes Tommy up.

"Cogratulations man! Or is it just fucking?"

"Isaac!" Tommy hisses "Shut the fuck up, there is no fucking involved here! And don't you dare to tell anyone!"

Isaac just smirks and closes the door.

"Tommy I'm sorry I should have locked it..." I mumble, knowing that he will probably freak out.

"You know what?I don't care anymore! Let's be who we are. Let's be a couple for everyone to see okay?" Wow! He really wants this? He is really ready for us?

I smile "For everyone or for the band?"

"Umm..."

"It's okay, let's say the band first okay?"

"Yeah!" He smiles too.

"Thank you baby" I whisper in his ear and kiss him on the lips briefly.

Then we take our cloths on and go to get breakfast. I hold his hand and smile as we walk into the room. I don't know how much Isaac told them but I don't really care anyway.

"Want some coffee baby?"

"Yes please" Tommy smiles. I get two cups of coffee and sit on a chair. Within two secondes Tommy sits on my lap.

When he's sure he's got everybody's attention he leans in to kiss me. I smile and kiss him back.

"Okay what the FUCK did I miss?" Cam walks into the room.

"Well I think this Adommy thing is...uh...real?" Isaac laughs.

"Sorry for not telling you guys" Tommy smirks, I burry my head in his neck as everybody starts clapping.


End file.
